Finding Tiara
by Shell.I.Am
Summary: Moving to a new town and reinventing herself sounded like a good idea to Tiara. Instead she ends up losing herself and her sanity along the way. R&R Xx
1. Moving

When Tiara knew she was moving home, she decided that wherever her and her mother were moving too, it was time for change. She was sick of being plain boring with no confidence. A chance of a fresh start was almost thrilling to her; in her head making up all different kinds of situations she could make for herself.

People at school took no interest in her what so ever. She had been invisible for almost 3 years now. If she suddenly decided to be forward about making friends, she would only make a prat of herself. So she just decided to blend in, wearing boring clothes with boring friends that were 'nobodies' like her. She could remember the time she had tried to fit in all the way back in the 5th grade. She had approached the super cool Coleen that everybody loved, and had tried to make friends. Big mistake. Coleen only mocked her and had said, "Back off, Dorky Double Glaze!" Everybody made fun of her after that, mainly mocking the glasses.

The day before the move, she and her mother decided to go shopping to the local mall. Tiara decided this was the perfect opportunity to redesign herself. She decided to drag her mother into all different kinds of stores, and in the end, had a completely different wardrobe.

"Bit of a drastic change don't you think Ti?" her mother questioned.

"Shut up mom, I like these clothes." Tiara frowned, looking at some really pretty pink top.

"Well, all I can say is thank God they are not too revealing!" She said with a smile.

***

On the long drive down, Tiara was feeling a mixture of excitement and fear. She didn't know exactly what to expect at this new high school. 'North Shore High School' it was called. Tiara didn't know anybody who lived here, and she didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing.

"Don't worry honey. I'm sure you will make lots of new friends. Maybe even some of the Male gender, what with all your new clothes!" Her mother laughed, looking out onto the road.

Tiara just smiled and looked out of the passenger seat window. She hadn't thought about boys! God, she remembered her huge crush she had on Joey back at her old school. He was one of the soccer players, the MVP of the team and one of the most popular guys at the school.

She also remembered that Natalie (one of her tag-along's), had once been talking about the situation loudly and everybody in the hall had heard. Oh the teasing that came from that situation! _Well this time it is going to be different. _Tiara thought to herself. She imagined herself walking down the halls of this new school, head held high, her dark brown hair curled, wearing her new stylish specs, dressed from head to toe in clothes that actually showed her off. Boys heads would be turning so fast, they'd almost fall off their shoulders! Tiara laughed quietly to herself about that one; she'd been invisible for way to long and she just couldn't wait to flex into the person she had always dreamed she could be.

And all it would take would be to get in with the right clique and show them how awesome she really is.


	2. Who's Regina?

Unpacking was stressful business. Tiara hated having to trawl back and forth from the moving van and upstairs into her new room. The house was in a nice, peaceful neighbour-hood and was actually quite a nice size. There was a nice sized living room, dining room and a lovely kitchen that was bigger than their old one, but not huge. Upstairs there were three large bedrooms, two of which had an en-suite, and one medium sized family bathroom. Her mother claimed the one at the front of the house, and Tiara took the one at the back with the en-suite. The other room was just used as one big storage room for furniture that had yet to be found a home.

Tiara loved having a huge bedroom and her own bathroom. It meant she had almost complete privacy, and loved the fact that she would never have to wait for her mother or father to get out of the bathroom in the morning. She decided that her huge four-poster bed was to go on the far wall, which took some time sorting. It was a pain to take to pieces in the old house, and even worse to put back together.

Tiara remembered how excited she was when her mother said she could have that bed. She felt like a real princess and loved to pull the drapes around it each night. She had had that bed 4 years now and was 12 when she first got it.

_Ha. _She thought, _how lame, pretending to be a princess!_

As Tiara and her mother sat down for supper, her mother was asking her questions about school. Tiara's first day at North Shore was the next day, and she was curious.

"So then Ti," Her mother said, sighing as she sat down at the table, "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Mom, its school! Of course I'm not excited." Tiara laughed.

"Well, no. I meant… well I don't know! Okay then," Her mother said, spooning in a large spoonful of peas, "Would 'How do you feel about tomorrow?' be a better question?"

"Yes. And well, I'm kinda scared, naturally, but I'm looking forward to meeting everybody." She replied.

"Good! Like I said, you will make friends. You haven't been with these people since you were 7, so they can't judge you on your past."

Tiara was surprised at this. It was almost like her mother knew what she was feeling, what she was planning on doing.

"That's exactly how I feel, Mom." Tiara finally replied. "I feel like I can finally be the real me, you know?"

"Yeah sweetie. I do know! Be the best you can be, and if nobody buys it then well, that's their problem!"

***

Choosing what to wear was an absolute nightmare. There were too many things to pick and choose, and Tiara wanted to make the best impression she could, without going over the top. She finally settled for a black T that had written across the chest 'Diva' in pink rhinestones, a pink skirt that was above the knee – not too slutty – with some black tights, and some awesome UGG boots her mom had gotten her a few months ago for her birthday. Her hair was straightened and was just the right length she wanted – long! She had always tied her hair up, given it plenty of time to grow to that length. Her make-up went perfectly, for a change! And her confidence was at an all time high. She slipped on her new Dolce and Cabana glasses she had begged her mother to buy – she promised to pay her back as soon as she got a job. The final touch was her Gucci handbag she bought last summer, well fake Gucci! She saw it in the store and had to have it; even though it would have never suited her personality back home.

She walked downstairs and was greeted by her mother at the bottom.

"Wow! Sweetie you look a million dollars! Let me go get the camera!" And with that her mother rushed off.

Tiara was left there stood at the bottom, laughing silently at her crazed mother. She stood and admired her refection in the mirror in the hall.

_Is that _really _me?! _Tiara wondered in amazement. She was more excited than nervous now and standing alone in the hall way was driving her crazy.

"Here we are!" Said her mother appearing at the kitchen door, panting. "Now, give me a pose!"

Tiara laughed, this whole situation was crazy! Suddenly she actually liked her own reflection and it didn't make her feel sad. In fact, she couldn't stop looking! She smiled at her mother and the camera flashed.

"There we are. I'll have to go and print that out once I've dropped you off at school. Will you want me to come in with you?"

"No Mom, honestly I will be fine. I'll just ask one of the students there to direct me to the offices."

They walked out to the car and got in. Nerves were starting to get the better of Tiara and she suddenly felt a bit lightheaded. She pushed the feeling deep down though.

_This day will not be ruined by nerves! Come on, get yourself together woman! Breathe. __Breathe._ She thought to herself.

The school looked huge to her. It was probably the same size as her old one, but she got the feeling that this was going to be much bigger. She had a similar feeling when she started her old school back in 6th grade. She would continuously be late because she kept getting lost, but by the time she was in the 7th grade, she knew where everything was and the school seemed a hell of a lot smaller.

As she stepped out of the car, after a long goodbye from her mother, she took a deep breath. As her mother pulled away, she stepped out ready to cross. Suddenly, a big yellow school bus came rushing past, nearly flattening her.

"Shit!" She yelled, but calmed herself down before checking the road again.

Once she had crossed the road, she was observing other students. It was like being at a zoo! All kinds of chaos, and people doing random things. She hurried inside and as she opened the front door to the school, somebody bumped into her.

"Shit, I'm sorry! God, please don't get Regina and them lot onto me!" Said a frightened girl. She seemed about two grades younger than Tiara.

"Oh no, don't worry about it!" Tiara smiled at the girl. _Who's Regina?_

"Thank you!" Sighed the girl and she rushed off outside.

_Who's Regina? _Thought Tiara as she walked towards the reception offices.


	3. Secrecy

Tiara entered the hall way, taking it all in. There were a lot of people, and she wondered how this many people could fit in one place. _This school has way more students!_ She thought to herself.

She took a deep breath, stood tall, and made her way through the hall looking for someone who looked friendly.

She spied a small group of people, two females and one male. _They don't look like they should be friends at all! _Tiara thought. If those people were seen together at her old school, all hell would break loose. Still, she approached them; they looked the friendliest in the hall.

"Hey, I'm Tiara. I'm a new student; could you please point me in the direction of the principles office?" She asked the red haired female. She could feel them staring at her, taking her in.

"Sure," The female replied. "Nice to meet you Tiara. I'm Cady. Let's go!"

She rushed Tiara off round the corner, pushing her slightly. Then she suddenly stopped.

"Look, Tiara. Can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone else mind." Cady said. She looked rather worried.

"Yeah sure. Your secret's safe with me!" Tiara said smiling.

"Good! Well the thing is I don't usually hang out with Janis and Damian. It's like, social suicide if anyone finds out I talk to them. You get me?"

"Yeah. Like I said – your secret is safe with me." Tiara reassured her.

"Thank you Tiara. I owe you one! Right, let's go to the offices then." She said with a big smile across her face.

When they got to the offices, Cady turned to Tiara.

"Well when its lunch, drop me a text. I'm sure Regina, Gretchen and Karen would _love _to meet you." She gave Tiara her cell phone number and then stalked off to her first lesson.

Once again, this left Tiara wondering who the hell Regina was. In fact, she spent most of her induction thinking about it. That girl she saw coming out of the entrance seemed terrified of her, but Cady gave the impression that she was lovely. Tiara just hoped that Regina liked her.

***

At lunch, Tiara decided she would definitely be texting Cady. After all, she was her only friend here.

_Hey Cady its Tiara. Where do ya want me to meet ya? xXx_

Almost straight away, Cady text her back and she told Tiara that she would come and meet her at the offices. Tiara presumed that this was because the offices were the only place Tiara knew.

In a few moments time, along came Cady.

"Come on sweet cheeks, time to meet the family." Cady said, spreading a big smile across her face.

They walked to the cafeteria and Tiara had a good look around. She could easily define the groups of people, in the room – From jocks to the arty kids. It felt good being an onlooker, knowing that you weren't set into one group. Tiara knew which group she would've sat with if she was still the old her - the bunch of losers on one of the middle tables.

Cady led Tiara to the very middle table. At the table were sat three well dressed, pretty females. One was just looking off into space, in a world of her own Tiara guessed. The one sat in the middle had the best blonde hair Tiara had ever seen – her eyes were fixed on the packet of some sort of snack food. The third had brown hair, and greeted both girls with a big smile. She nudged the middle one who looked at her like she had just thrown up all over her. The brunette tilted her head towards the duo and her expression changed into a half smile.

"Sit down girls." She said; the half smile still on her face.

"Regina, this is Tiara." Cady introduced.

"Hey." Tiara said. She was nervous, but was trying not to show it. _So _this_ is Regina! _

Regina was looking at Tiara, her eyes locked on hers.

"So Tiara, where are you from?" She asked.

"I moved from Aurora."

"Nice. Did you like it there?"

"It was okay I suppose."

"Why did you move?" The other blonde interrupted.

"Well, my parents divorced so me and my mom moved here." Tiara felt slightly uncomfortable answering this question.

"Karen! Well done! Not!" the brunette hissed. "Oh my God Tiara, I'm so sorry!"

"No honestly, it's okay. I'm getting used to it now. Wasn't working for ages."

"What wasn't?" Asked Karen.

"Her parent's marriage Karen! Urgh you are such a twit!" Regina snapped. She turned to Tiara.

"Your like, really pretty Tiara." She said with a weird smile on her face.

"Do ya think? Thank you." Tiara smiled back at her.

"Yeah, prettier than most of the monsters that go here." She said laughing.

Once they had all finished eating, Regina suggested that they should go out and watch the guys play soccer. As it was a really hot day, the girls sat down on the grass and watched the game.

"Gretch, did you call Jason last night like I suggested?" Regina asked the Brunette.

"Yeah, the dick didn't answer though did he?! Urgh I'm so sick of him – of high school boys all together!" She sighed.

"Have you seen any seniors that you like?" Cady asked Gretchen.

"Well I don't have any periods with seniors." She moaned.

"Well you will just have to go man hunting at the next party that comes along!" Regina sighed.

Tiara was looking around at the guys running around after the ball. She spotted one super good looking one. She memorised his number – 15. Easy to remember too – she was born on the 15th.

"So Tiara," Cady turned to her, "Have you seen any guys that you like?"

"Not yet. Hopefully I will soon though. It's nice to have somebody to look at!" Tiara giggled.

Cady laughed, "Too right! I've got another secret to tell you later – I know I can trust you, right?"

"Course you can! Call me later." Tiara whispered, "It's about a boy isn't it?"

"Yeah. Not just any guy though, somebody else's guy."


	4. Gebo

Cady decided it would be best to tell Tiara in person. It would be easier to talk one to one with her, without any annoying parents listening in. Cady decided to give Tiara a lift home so they could chat.

Tiara was confused at this point. She was wondering whose boyfriend Cady was messing around with. She has started to doubt whether Cady was a good person or not.

_Who cares?! _Her brain was saying. _She's your ticket to success at this school!_

Once they had got down the road a little Cady started to talk.

"So then," She said. "I bet you think I'm a right bitch now."

_Yes. _"No! Of course I don't." Tiara assured her.

"Well, it wasn't planned, you know. It just, well sorta' happened. It takes two to tango and all that."

"So he has a girlfriend? Who is she?" Tiara asked.

Cady stared blankly at the road.

"You swear you won't tell her?" Cady said, still staring at the road.

"Yes, I promise." Tiara couldn't wait to find out.

"Regina's boyfriend, Aaron Samuels."

Tiaras chin almost hit the floor.

"Wow, really?" Tiara asked realising the silence was getting awkward.

"Mmm hmm. Its been going on for a while now. He keeps saying he's going to leave her, but he always comes up with an excuse for why he hasn't done it yet. I keep thinking that I should break it off, but I think I love him. D'ya get me?"

"Yeah. God, I bet it's awfully awkward when your around them both." Tiara said.

"Well, it was at first but we've got used to it. Wow I can't believe I told you that. The only other people that know are Janis and Damian." She sighed.

"So how long has this been going on for? A month or two?" Tiara probed.

"9 Months on the 25th." Cady Sighed again.

"Whoa! That's a really long time. So I guess you've…"

"Yes, yes. Everything!" Cady laughed. "Tiara you make me laugh girl. That's what hurts the most. Knowing he's banging her too."

Tiara felt sorry for Cady. She knew that technically Cady was cheating Regina too, but it must be really hard to fall in love with somebody else's boyfriend.

"It will be okay, you know. If he keeps you dangling on any longer, throw him an ultimatum that will work to your advantage." Tiara said.

"You know Tiara, your right. I'm sick of being his second best." Cady said in a low voice. "He's got to see that I'm worth it. I'm sure she's cheating on him as well."

"Well get some concrete evidence on that and then he will see who's worth it."

"Yeah." Cady smiled. "Tiara, thank you so much for this."

Tiara smiled back. "For what?"

"Letting me get this off my chest to you. You must think I'm a right fuck up."

"God no! There are probably loads of people in the same situation your in at North Shore."

"You think?"

"Yeah. It can't just be you. There are a lot more worse people than you out there, that's for sure."

"Yeah, thank you Tiara. Looks like having you around is going to be awesome. Your not an air-head like the others! I'm sick of pretending to be dumb." She laughed.

"Well Cady, this is me – just on the right." Tiara said, easing her seat-belt off. "Thanks for the lift."

"Thanks for the advice, Ti. Do you want a lift in the morning, because I can stop by if you like?" Cady asked.

"Only if you don't mind?" Tiara smiled.

"Course not! I will probably need to chat some more – I'm seeing Aaron tonight." She smiled.

"Just no details in the morning! I will have just eaten!" Tiara laughed.

Cady laughed back at her. "See you in the morning!"

Tiara waved her off as she drove away. As she walked up her path, she was reflecting on her day.

_Wow. _She thought. _I've gone from miss fit to miss popular in the space of 2 weeks! And I've only been at North Shore a day! Shows what image does for you._

Tiara opened the front door to her house. Her mother was still at work so there was no need to stay downstairs.

When tiara got to her bedroom, she set out her laptop. Cady had given Tiara a list of Gebo URL's to add. Before she even considered adding them as friends, she seriously need to change her profile. There was a pretty dorky photo of her as the display photo and well her profile was completely boring.

She took out her mobile phone from her handbag and took a rather nice photograph of herself. Once she had uploaded it as her display photo, she decided to pimp up her profile a bit.

_Hey, I'm Tiara_

_I'm 15_

_I have 2 great friends,_

_Natalie & Kadie_

_Add me if you like_

Tiara decided that this was completely dorky and changed it right away. For one, she wasn't even 15 anymore, and she certainly wasn't 'great friends' with Natalie and Kadie. _Dorkoids._ She thought. She laughed at this and erased the lot.

When she had finished, she sat back smiling.

_Hey there cutie ;)_

_The names Tiara – Don't forget that!_

_I'm Sweet Sixteen & I have just started at North Shore High_

_Cady – She is awesome, such a nice girl. Love Ya! X_

_Britney Spears is totally awesome,_

_& screw you if you don't think so :P_

_Ciao now (:_

_Oooh, and add me if you like – espec. If your hot ;)_

_xXxxxXx_

She looked at it and smiled more and more as she read it.

_Crap!_ She thought. _Must delete Natalie and Kadie, or block them or something. Yeah, block them!_

She quickly blocked both girls and sighed. She took out the list once again and added the four girls.

Before she knew it, she was getting emails from random people from North Shore.

Everybody wanted to be her friend.


	5. Snapshot

Tiara and Cady were sat in Biology the next day talking about the previous night. Tiara felt a little bit uncomfortable listening to all the details. She thought Cady was way too young to be dealing with this sort of crisis. She worried about what would happen to Cady if Regina ever found out. Many things were crossing her mind. Tiara thought about what her mom would say to her if she ever got caught up like this. No doubt that she would flip out and alienate her. _Poor Cady_ – she thought.

***

At lunch, the four girls were sat around their usual table, but this time, they had an extra guest – Aaron. He was sitting next to Regina in Gretchen's usual place, opposite Tiara. She noticed he kept sneaking glances at Cady every so often. She could see why Cady was in this predicament – Aaron was gorgeous.

"So Aaron, where were you last night? I kept calling you." Regina asked him.

He looked so cool about it, that it was almost unbearable.

"Sorry babe, I was at Hayden's and you know what cell signal is like over there." He answered.

"Oh. Okay then sweet cheeks." She said, and landed a kiss on his right cheek.

Tiara looked at Cady next to her. She seemed a bit stressed and kept playing with her hair.

"Ti, you heard about the party on Friday?" Karen asked.

"No I haven't – Am I invited?" Tiara said, whilst sipping some of her diet Coke through her straw.

Regina laughed. "Of course you are dickhead. Your plastic – which means you are like, totally invited to any party." She beamed, "Isn't she so new – it's cute!"

Tiara just smiled sweetly. "Any way, whose party is it?" She asked.

"Jason's." Gretchen Whined.

"Shut up!" Said Regina, "You know you'll get back with him that night and god knows what else!"

Gretchen turned a deep shade of red after that, and looked down at her food smiling.

***

On Friday, the girls all went round to Regina's to get ready. Regina had gone for a short red dress – barely covering her bum – with a pair on black 5 inch stiletto heels and a black belt around her midriff. Gretchen had settled with a purple backless number, with some silver leggings and a pair of silver 6 inch heels – she needed the extra lift being the smallest. Karen had chosen a really short pink skirt with net layers, a low cut black top with 'Juicy Couture' in pink rhinestones over the chest, and some pink and black stilettos. Cady was wearing a bright orange jumper that hung off of one shoulder, with the words 'I like you so much better when your naked' on in a cool font, a black mini skirt with a huge black belt around the top and black 5 inch heels. Tiara, had bought a black corset dress with a flared out ra-ra skirt bottom, which she wore with a silver belt around the top of the skirt part and some silver 5 inch heels.

Needless to say, all five looked amazing.

Regina made her mom take the girls to the end of Jason's road.

"Will you girls be wanting a lift home?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, obviously." Regina said moodily. "I'll ring you." She said and got out of the SUV, slamming the door behind her.

"Who put sandpaper on her toilet seat?" Tiara whispered to Cady as they got out of the car.

"Aaron probably. He isn't coming tonight apparently." Cady said, "And I'm going to meet him later" She laughed under her breath and gave Tiara a wink.

As they entered the party, it was already in full swing. When Regina walked into the house, everybody parted. It was like Regina was a celebrity; everybody watched her in amazement. She went straight up to Shane Oman and whispered something in his ear.

Cady turned to Tiara and said, "Gold! She must be cheating on Aaron!" And Cady took out her phone and took a picture of the two.

"If she finds out you did that, she'll flip!" Tiara whispered in a panicked manner.

"Chill Ti! She won't find out." Cady said, and turned away with a smile on her face.

Tiara had a great time that night. Flirting with a million and one guys and chatting to loads of girls that were so desperate to be her best friend. One guy in particular really caught her eye. He was called Jayden and was gorgeous. She thought he was really nice and she felt like she really connected with him. It was obvious that he liked her too; he kept paying her compliments and making strong eye contact with her, and she spent most of her night with him.

After quite a few vodka and cokes, she let him hold her in his arms. _He's so strong! _She thought, and let herself enjoy the moment. This was the closest she had ever been to a boy before and she had incredible butterflies. Just when she thought Jayden was about to kiss her, some guy came over and started talking to him about football. She told him she needed the bathroom and quickly rushed off. She hated listening to boys talk about football. The only sport she somewhat liked was soccer.

She looked around for Cady for a while, and then realised where she would be.

_Aaron's _She thought. _God, I hope she's being careful._

Just then, her phone started ringing. It was Cady.

"Cady! Thank God! Where are you?" She asked.

"I've just left Aarons. Oh my God you should've seen his face when I showed him that photo! I seriously think he's going to leave her now!" Cady laughed, she sounded extremely excited.

"Ooh!" Tiara squealed, pleased that Cady may finally get to be with Aaron. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh Tiara babe! You are the best friend in the world!" Cady said.

Tiara laughed, "What makes you say that?" She asked, secretly very pleased.

"Because I'm Drunk!" Cady laughed. "But honestly, you're a life saver. I can finally tell somebody about me and Aaron."

"Yeah, it's good to have somebody to talk too." Tiara sighed.

"Love ya!" Cady said.

"Back atcha sister!" Tiara laughed, and hung up.


	6. Start Of Something New

Tiara had enjoyed her evening at Jason's party, mainly because she had met Jayden, and he hadn't stopped texting her since.

She decided to herself that she wasn't going to let herself fall in love with Jayden just yet; she wanted to keep her options open. She had been thinking about asking Cady to try and set her up with that guy she spotted that day playing soccer. She had found out from Cady that his name was Carl Jackson, but everybody called him CJ.

"He's incredibly shy mind, Tiara." Cady had said.

"Really? Aww that's cute." Tiara smiled.

"I don't think he's had many girlfriends either." Cady informed.

"I don't believe that! He's gorgeous!" Tiara was so lost in conversation she nearly walked into a lamppost.

"Whoa be careful Ti!" Cady laughed. "So anyway, girls at North Shore tend to go for guys with more 'experience'."

Tiara laughed, "I don't care – or have you forgotten that I'm still innocent myself!"

"Oh shit yeah! I keep forgetting." Cady said. "Well if you're going to make a move, just don't be too forward."

"Me? Forward? Do behave Cady!" Tiara laughed, sitting down on a bench. "Do you think he's gorgeous?"

"Well, he probably is, but I only have eyes for Aaron." She said smiling.

Tiara wanted to smile back but she couldn't. Aaron still hadn't left Regina since he had seen the picture of her and Shane. To Tiara, this proved that he didn't love Cady as much as he was leading her to believe, because if he did, he wouldn't be doing this to her. She was his bit on the side and it was killing her knowing this. She couldn't say this all to Cady though, it would break her heart.

"Cady," Tiara started. "Is he going leaving Regina?"

Cady sighed, "Who knows Tiara. I did ask him what he was going to do about it but he said that he was just as bad, so he couldn't leave her."

"What a load of bullshit!" She was enraged. "Cady, you can't keep doing this to yourself!"

"Tiara I know. I can't help it though." Cady whined.

"Well you're going to. He's going to put you in a mental home if you don't sort your head out! Cady, he's ruining you." Tiara said, exasperated.

"But I love him Tiara. I don't want to leave him!" She said, tears spilling down her face.

"Cady, I know you do; but he obviously doesn't love you. He can't, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this to you. Who's more important, you or him? And I will kill you if you say him." Tiara said, putting an arm around her. "You are way more important than him, and you need to start respecting yourself."

Cady was staring at her. Tiara was feeling nervous. She looked so lost, so unhappy and Tiara couldn't take it.

"Think of all those guys out there that would actually love you back; that would actually respect you. Think of all those guys that actually deserve you." Tiara said, "Cady, please don't do this to yourself anymore. It's killing me."

"Okay Tiara." Cady said through a heavy sigh. "I'll try."

"Good. You know I'm here for you." Tiara said, hugging tightly to her best friend.

***

All five girls were round at Regina's house hanging out. Cady looked a little perkier than usual. Tiara wondered if she had decided how she was going to get rid of Aaron. She didn't even flinch when Regina started talking about him like she usually does.

"He's started saying that he loves me again. I honestly thought he had gone off me, you know?" Regina said, with a big grin across her face.

"Aww how cute!" Karen squealed. "Is everything up to scratch again?"

"Oh yes!" Regina winked at the girls. "That's what really made me think he had gone off me; but everything is on form."

Tiara looked at Cady but she was just laughing at what Regina was saying. _Damn, _Tiara thought, _Cady should take Drama._ Tiara had learned that when you were friends with Regina, you never let her know what you were really thinking.

"So Tiara," Regina said to her. "You found your self a fella yet?"

"Well, Jayden's been texting me non-stop, but I'm not so sure." Tiara replied.

Regina laughed, "That's it girl! Treat him mean, keep him keen."

Tiara laughed back. She didn't really care for Regina much; she thought she was way too much of a bitch. Sometimes Tiara wondered what she was really thinking in that head of hers. She thought that Regina was mainly putting on an act of being a complete Barbie, but she was sure most of the bitchiness was very real.

The next day after school, Tiara had agreed to meet Jayden in the school's parking lot. He said he wanted to talk to her. This had worried Tiara for a while and she had debated on what to do. She was almost certain that he was going to ask her on a date, or just straight out ask her to get together with him. It was true; Tiara liked Jayden and grew to like him more everyday and he obviously liked her a lot. She thought that she could push any thoughts of CJ down for a while and see where things go with Jayden. After all, she hadn't even spoken to CJ before.

As she approached the car park, she could see Jayden leaning against the wall of the school. His face instantly lit up when he saw her.

"Hey Tiara! How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm fabulous thank you." She said smiling. "How about you?"

"I'm great." He looked at her a little more seriously. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What like?" Tiara said, acting as if she didn't know what was coming next.

"Well, I really like you."

Tiara smiled, "I like you too."

"Really?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah! Why do you looked so surprised? Isn't it obvious?"

"Actually Tiara, it's not!" He laughed. "But I'm glad to hear it."

He took her hands and made direct eye contact with her.

"Will you be mine?" He asked, looking deadly serious.

"Of course Jayden!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her back.

"Well Ti, I must be getting home. My mom has to go to aerobics and I promised I'd make my sister Gabby supper. I'll ring you yeah?" He sighed.

"That sounds good to me!" She smiled at him.

Tiara couldn't believe her luck!


	7. The Book

Waiting for Jayden to call was a nightmare. Tiara kept pacing back and forward up her bedroom. When she had had enough of waiting, she decided to ring Cady to kill the time.

After several rings, Cady picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Cady, it's me – Tiara."

"Oh hey babe, you okay? You sound a bit stressed."

"Oh I'm fine, it's just a bit stressful waiting for Jayden to ring." Tiara sighed. "I keep thinking that he can't really like me."

"No don't think that! Honestly, boys are so dumb that they don't realise how much us girls fret over these sorts of situations. He does like you – he wouldn't ask you out for no reason!" Cady started to laugh but stopped when there was a beeping sound on the line. "Oh crap, it's Aaron. We've been a bit off ever since he's been being nice to Regina again. I best go and talk to him otherwise he will turn into a complete moody-balls on me. Adios amigos!" And she hung up.

Tiara sighed as she sat down on her bed. She decided to read the book she had found when she was round at Regina's house when she was last there. Regina had gone downstairs to talk to her mom about us girls going on a holiday to Hawaii at the end of next semester; Karen had just gone home and Gretchen was in Regina's en suite checking out a gigantic spot that had appeared on her chin. Cady and Tiara had decided to seize the moment and have a nose around Regina's bedroom. Under the bed they had found this huge book. It was titled, '_How to get your dream guy, and destroy any bitch that gets in your way_'. Tiara's initial first thought was 'Yikes!' but then she looked at Cady's reaction and she could tell that she was scared. The pair had agreed that Tiara would 'borrow' the book and read through it to see what it was all about; and it had to be Tiara, because if they got caught, Cady was already in enough trouble what with the Aaron stuff, and if she was caught with it, the whole secret would end up unravelling.

On the first page of the book was a contents page, and at the bottom of the long list was the chapter labelled 'Personal encounters diary – page 121'. Tiara decided to skip all the way to the back of the book and look at Regina's latest entry.

'_**March 11**__**th**__** 09**_

_**9:30pm**_

_Last night was amazing! After reading the sections on 'guilt free passion' I have no hang ups on cheating on Aaron._

_I met Shane after he had dropped that little hoe-bag Becky off at her dance recital, and we drove out to his Cousin Daryl's little cabin. Daryl is out of town for two weeks and has given Shane a key, so we have access there for the whole time! I'm so excited – it means we can go there every night and get up to what ever we like for TWO whole freekin' weeks!_

_Well when we got to the cabin, Shane almost broke the door in because he was shoving me against it so hard. As soon as we were in there, he laid me down on the sofa and we messed around for at least two hours. He told me he wants to change rooms each time so that each night is different, so I'm cool with that. But there are only 5 rooms so we are gonna have to end up taking it out-side!_

_After 3 hours of fun, Shane dropped me off at the edge of my road. When I got in I rang Aaron to see if he wanted to come round. Of course, he came round and I got to have another 2 hours of hot passionate fun! Shame Shane isn't as good as Aaron in bed really. I suppose that's why I won't leave Aaron; and the fact that big fat hoe-bag Becky is still with Shane and he won't leave her. He says it's because he doesn't wanna hurt her, but I keep thinking that maybe he won't leave her because she's better than me in bed. Oh well – I will have to spend time in the gym after school (not that I don't get enough of a work out with these two anyway!) and learn more tricks from chapter 7! Hahaha!_

_Sex Goddess Regina OUT! xXx_'

Tiara was absolutely gobsmacked. She thought at first that she should show Cady this because that way she would know the truth; that Regina was only using Aaron for her own sick and twisted pleasure. Another thought in her head stopped it though, because she thought that Cady might get livid with Regina and reveal both secrets – that I had stolen the book, and that she was sleeping with Aaron. Tiara decided to keep this entry a secret for now and find a way to work out a way of telling Cady.

Just as she was closing the book and putting it under her bed, her mobile phone rang on the other side of the bed. She leaned across to answer it and sure enough, it was Jayden.

"Hey Tiara!" She was pleased to hear him sound so enthusiastic to be speaking to her again. "I was wondering if you would like to come to my friend Bobby's 19th birthday bash at his house. It's this Friday and I thought that if you would like to come I could pick you up around 8 o'clock? Does that sound okay to you?"

"Oh yeah Jayden that sounds cool!" Tiara answered, feeling a little lightheaded with excitement.

"Cool, so I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah see you later." And he hung up.

For some reason Tiara felt a little deflated at the end of the conversation. She thought that it was maybe because he hadn't said that he was missing her, or that he 'loved' her. But then she pushed that thought aside because it was ridiculous – they had only been together 2 or 3 days.

She decided she would ring Cady to tell her the news, but when Cady answered the phone, she was crying hysterically.


	8. Discovery

Tiara wrapped her grey cardigan around her a little tighter as the wind picked up. She had had to walk over to Cady's because her mom had gone out earlier to visit a friend.

Tiara wasn't looking forward to visiting Cady; she had been a complete mess on the phone. Basically, Aaron had told her that Regina was getting suspicious and asking him questions, so he had decided to end it with her. Needless to say she was absolutely devastated. So Tiara had agreed to pay her a visit so that she could get it all out of her system, and seeing as Tiara was the only person that knew about Aaron and Cady, it seemed logical for her to do so.

She made her way up Cady's path, and before she reached the front porch, Cady flung open the door and just stood there.

_Oh my god! _was Tiara's first thought. Cady looked a mess; she had the most unflattering grey sweats on ever, her hair was sticking up everywhere and she had mascara running down both cheeks. When she saw Tiara, she let out a painful sob. Tiara walked towards her and gathered her in her arms.

"He... he... he…" Cady stammered through sobs.

"I know, Cady. How could he do this to you?" Tiara sighed, trying to hide how furious she was.

"But I l-love him! Why? W-why does h-he want h-her! She's a _slag!_" Cady cried out, helplessly.

"Come on Cady, lets get you inside." She was fighting back tears of her own.

***

After listening to Cady's sobbing for about two hours, Tiara remembered she had brought round the book they found in Regina's room. She had decided that now all this had come to light, and Aaron had left Cady, now was the time.

"When I was waiting for Jayden to call earlier, I decided to have a nosy through this," Tiara presented Cady with the book. Cady took it in with her glossy eyes, and then looked back up at Tiara. "And I found something. You see there's like a diary near the back of the book. I found an entry that I wanted you to see."

Tiara took the book back from Cady and flicked through it until she found the entry, then handed it back to her.

Cady began reading it aloud doing an almost accurate impersonation of Regina. Once she had finished she sat for a few seconds staring in disbelief at the pages. Then she began laughing so hard she almost choked.

"Oh Tiara don't look so surprised. I get it all now." Cady said, looking at Tiara with painful eyes.

"What? What do you know?" Tiara felt very confused.

"You see the date on this entry? This was three weeks ago right?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well she has obviously written this entry after the first time they went to the cabin." Cady looked at Tiara to make sure she was listening. "And Aaron told me that Regina had had their little chat a week ago and he had been thinking about it all."

"Yeah so what does it mean?" Tiara said still puzzled.

"This means, that a week ago will have been the last time Regina and Shane will have been at the cabin. Then I reckon that when Regina came home from being with Shane, or even a few days later, she had that little chat with Aaron to cover her own fat ass."

Tiara finally got it. "So you're saying she had that chat with Aaron to make sure he wasn't cheating on her, because she was the one with the guilty conscience."

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying. I don't think she knows he's been cheating, I think she used that chat as a way of making him think she's insecure and completely faithful to him. I can just imagine it now. Pretending she's all innocent. Damn it! Why couldn't we've found this book sooner?" Cady slammed the book down in frustration.

"Yeah. It's a shame actually, because if we had, we could have gotten him to catch her in the act." Tiara said thoughtfully.

Cady thought about the idea for a while. "That's what we need to do. Catch her in the act."

Tiara smiled. "What we need to do is become closer with her; getting all of her gossip and knowing when she's meeting Aaron and Shane. That way, we could plan a way to get Aaron to where Regina would be and catch her at it."

"That sounds like a good idea." Cady smiled at her.

"Unless – well Jayden has invited me to his mate's party this Friday… if we could get Regina invited, we know for a fact Aaron won't be there – he's a senior, he wouldn't be caught dead at a junior party anymore. Shane will be there because this Bobby is mates with him. Perfect. All we have to do is catch it all on camera."

Cady laughed. "Tiara you do it every time."

"Do what?" Tiara asked, slightly confused.

"Amaze me!" Cady laughed.

"It's because I'm amazing Cady!" Tiara laughed along with her.

"Right then partner," Cady had definitely perked up. "You get on the phone to Jayden and tell him you're bringing your bitches an invite to this party. I'll ring Regina in the other room and convince her to come and invite Shane. Let's burn this bitch!"

Tiara laughed at Cady, but knew that she wasn't really happy.

Tiara thought of another person she would like to burn.

Burn Aaron, Burn.

But how?


	9. Bombshell

As it turned out, we didn't need to create a plan to ruin Regina's double love life. She managed that one herself.

Regina shared 6th period Chemistry with Shane, and unknown to her, Aaron had decided to wait for her after class so that they could go home together. Regina had walked across the classroom to Shane and whispered in his ear and stroked his face before turning around to walk out. As she was about to walk away Shane squeezed her ass, and so she turned back around and gave him a short passionate kiss. Aaron, who had seen this whole event, turned on his heels and ran away as fast as he could, punching a random locker on his way past.

Later that night he had turned up on Cady's door step looking absolutely furious.

"Do you know what that bitch has done?!" He yelled at Cady.

"Who might 'that bitch' be Aaron? Oh, let me guess," Cady sarcastically replied, getting rather enraged herself. "Could it be that lovely little whore bag who can't keep her legs closed you left me for? Who am I kidding of course it is!"

"Don't be arsey with me Cady; you don't know how I'm feeling right now." He shouted back at her through clenched teeth.

Cady nearly exploded, "EXCU-USE ME! Who is the person who had to watch you and her all over each other EVERY DAY?! Who is the girl who had to face the fact she would always be your second best? And who is the girl who told you Regina was cheating on you and you just ignored it? Well sorry Aaron, you're getting no sympathy from me, and you know what? You deserve all of this, because maybe now you might just understand what a girl like me has to go through. Seriously, come here again and someone will come and beat on your ass!"

Cady slammed the door in Aarons' face and then slumped against it. She slid down the door onto her bottom and sobbed. She had never had to face anything quite so aggressive and it scared her.

***

"Are you sure you're not up for it?" Tiara asked Cady down the phone.

"No, definitely not. Just seeing Regina and Shane all over each other will be a reminder of the other night. Plus there would be the chance of Aaron turning up just to beat Shane up in front of a crowd. I don't think I could take it." She sighed.

"Oh Cady you would have me! Please don't make me go alone!" Tiara whined. She had really been looking forward to spending the night with Cady and Jayden; her two favourite people in the world.

"Tiara I just couldn't. Regina would sense something if it all went bad. Plus you would have Jayden, Gretchen and Karen there at the party."

"Yeah good point. I had forgotten about them. Oh well I will have to let you know what goes on, I best start getting ready." She sighed to her.

"Tiara, its four o'clock – the party starts at freakin' 8 o'clock. Why do you need four hours?" Cady laughed at her.

"Well, I've got to do my nails, wash my hair, go into town to get some alcoholic beverages, style my hair, do my make up, and finalise my outfit. Lots to do!" Tiara laughed back.

"You crazy girl! You better get on it then sister, I'll catch you later." Cady giggled.

"Yep, bye Cady." Tiara sang as she went to put the phone down.

_Right, let's get on it! _She thought to herself.

She walked over to her wardrobe and got out the outfit she was planning to wear. It was a pink bodycon dress, with a black and silver belt detail just under her boobs. She had decided to go for silver accessories and black shoes to tie in the colours of the belt.

_Great, that's fine. Now what hair do would go with the outfit. _She thought, scanning her head for ideas.

_Aha! Perfect!_ She thought as she remembered the hair do she had had for her cousin's wedding. She had had it up in a loose bun, with random bits falling out around her face. Everyone had spent the night complimenting her on how she looked so different and how she should do nice things with her hair more often.

_Yeah right, the old me was never for trying out shit like that! But the new me definitely would!_She laughed to herself. _Now how did the hairdresser do it…?_

***

Jayden was picking Tiara up at around quarter past 8, to make sure that they were fashionably late. She could tell that deciding on that hair do had made a difference, because Jayden couldn't stop looking at her face.

"You look beautiful Ti." He smiled at her.

Tiara blushed, "Thanks babe. Lets get going." She sat herself down in Jayden's car and they drove off to the party.

When they got there, quite a few people were there already. There wasn't any sign of Regina yet, but she could see Karen and Gretchen there waiting.

"Hey!" They both chorused as she stepped out of the care.

"Wow Tiara, you look awesome!" Karen gasped in amazement.

"Urm thanks." Tiara blushed. She wasn't _this _used to attention yet.

"Jayden," Gretchen started, "you might wanna look after her in there, 'cause all the boys will be after her!" She laughed and winked at Tiara.

Jayden just looked at Tiara and raised his eyebrows mockingly which made her laugh.

"Come on guys, lets get in side and par-tay!" Tiara laughed.

When they got inside, someone had made a sort of make-shift dance floor in the middle of this dude's house. The 'dance floor' was already quite full so Tiara decided to hop in the middle before it got so busy she wouldn't be able to fit it. Plus, she had already drunk nearly all of the alcohol she had purchased earlier, and when she had been drinking, all she wanted to do was dance.

A few of the guy's at the party were showing quite a lot of interest in Tiara. Jayden had gone off to find his friend who's party it was, leaving her on the 'dance floor' with Gretchen and Karen.

"Hey Tiara," Gretchen struggled over the booming music, "that guy over there is really checking you out! He is so gorgeous; you should go talk to him."

"Gretch, Jayden is my boyfriend you know!" She laughed back at her. "Kinda have to be faithful to him, which means no more guy hunting."

"Oh yeah, crap. Forgot about that." She thought to herself, "Do you mind if I go talk to him?"

"Not one bit Gretch. Be careful though; he looks like a right player."

"Ooh, just my type!" She winked at Tiara and then walked past her to go talk to the guy.

Tiara turned around laughing to herself, and as she did she realised she was dancing alone. Feeling a little stupid she looked around panicky for Karen. She spotted her across the room making out with a guy who was vaguely familiar.

Karen moved her head and she could see it was that Seth guy. Then she caught on.

_Eww! Gross! Isn't that guy her like, cousin! _She shuddered to herself.

Just when she was about to leave the 'dance floor' she felt someone tap on her shoulder. At first she thought she was imagining it because she was so drunk, but the they tapped her again.

"What?!" She snapped, turning around.

It took her a few moments to realise who it was. What the hell did he want?

He laughed at her, "Well that's a bit rude Tiara." And he stepped a bit closer to her.

"Seriously Aaron, what do you want?" Tiara slurred, feeling a slight red mist start to appear.

"What do I want? Hmm, good question. I don't know what I want Tiara. Not anymore." He sighed; the amused look turning into a puzzled look. "I know what I don't want. Regina."

"Oh I would have thought you wouldn't want Cady more than you wouldn't want Regina. Seeing how you treated her." Tiara replied coldly.

"Tiara, seriously. I don't need this lecture. I was stupid I get it now. I've learnt from my mistake and now I want to start over." He said, a line creasing in his forehead.

"You want to start over? With Cady? I'm not sure she would…" She began, but he cut her off.

"No, no! Not with Cady either. I just don't want anything to do with either of them anymore. I've been thinking about someone else for a while now." He confessed.

Tiara was puzzled. She was wondering why the hell he was telling her all this; maybe it was just some stupid, drunk confession session.

"She's so different to the both of them." He continued, "So real. Not plastic and tacky like those two."

"Hey that's my best friend your talking about there!" Tiara felt angry that he thought he could just diss her best friend in front of her like that and get away with it.

"Come off of it Tiara. You must have noticed that they are all like Barbie dolls. All shiny and perfect, cold and hard." He laughed, saying the last bit with a nasty edge to his voice.

"Excuse me! Didn't you learn anything from being with Cady?! She is the nicest girl I have ever met! Someone who will never judge me and accepts me for who I am! Regina may be like that, but Cady _certainly _isn't!" She hissed at him harshly so that only he could hear.

"Well you didn't know her before you came here. She used to be a nasty little bitch, just like Regina, but when you came here, she changed. I was going to leave her for Taylor Wedell, but then she started to change into something more like my type. I actually wanted her again, but then she became bitter after I didn't believe her about that photo. I mean, it was a photo that could have meant anything. And the other night, well she turned into little Miss Superbitch when I tried to confide in her."

"I'm not surprised after the way you have treated her." She scoffed at him.

"Anyway that's irrelevant right now. Tiara, I can't get this girl out of my head." He sighed.

"Well that's your problem. Now if you'll excuse me…" She said dismissively and tried to get past him, but he stopped her.

"Tiara Please." He looked at her in her eyes. She could actually see herself starting to believe him. She could actually see the pain in his eyes.

She sighed. "Look Aaron. Who is she? Just go off with her and leave Cady alone. That's all I ask."

"I can't go off with her if I don't know if she's interested." He smirked.

"Well ask her! Jesus Christ Aaron you really are doing my head in!" She was getting exasperated.

"Do _you _like me Tiara?" He asked.

_What is he going on about now? _She thought, _Must be the alcohol talking._

He saw her annoyed expression and sighed. "Look Tiara just think about it. It could work."

_What? What could work? _She thought as he walked off. _Surely he can't mean… No! Aaron Samuels cannot be in love with me!_

Tiara stood in the middle of the 'dance floor' shocked. She felt her jaw drop open and she flung her hand up to her mouth.

What the hell was she going to say to Cady!


	10. Selfish Revenge

That was it. I was going to say _nothing _to Cady. It would break her heart.

Shaking my head, I watched him walk away. _What a complete wanker. _I thought to myself. If he thought he could just give me all that spiel about being in love with me, and then I would come running, then he's got another thing coming. I shuddered to myself and then walked away from the 'dance floor'.

Everything seemed really blurry as I tried to walk away – must have had more to drink than I thought. I decided I would go and find Jayden and ask him to take me home. I didn't want to have to bump into Aaron again.

I walked upstairs, past all the snogging couples, to go and find him. I checked each of the spare rooms and all the other rooms but I couldn't find him. _Fucksake! _I growled inwardly to myself. _Where the hell are you when I need you Jayden? _Grumpily, I made my way back downstairs and out into the back garden. I cautiously stepped out, making sure that Aaron was no where to be seen. What he had said to me had really affected me.

Did he really mean it? I couldn't help lingering on that thought. I started to wish my mind would shut up because it wouldn't forget the words that he had said to me. I made my way to a pond, right at the back of this guy's huge garden and sat down on a stone.

I started to feel all these feelings that I wasn't used to feeling. I felt pissed off that my friends and boyfriend had deserted me at a party where I barely knew anyone, I felt lonely because everyone else was in the house having a good time without me, and most of all I felt angry because Aarons words had obviously affected me. And not in a good way.

I felt someone behind me but I didn't look up. I was too busy feeling pissed off with everyone.

"Are you okay?" It was a female voice that I vaguely recognised.

"No. Not really." I said before turning to look at the person. It was that gothic girl that Cady was always talking to on the sly. I remembered that she had told me not to tell anyone that she was friends with her. This girl seemed nice but to be seen talking to her was quite obviously social suicide; otherwise Cady wouldn't have cared.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, looking at me with a concerned look on her face. I must have looked quite pissed off.

"It's okay, honestly. I'm just being a moody bitch because everyone has gone off and left me." I sighed, getting more annoyed from hearing it aloud.

"Cady left you?" She sounded surprised.

"No, Cady didn't come here tonight. Personal problems." I explained.

"Oh. Well it doesn't surprise me that the others left you. Probably upstairs with their legs over some guy." She laughed to herself.

She was probably right actually. Gretchen was still trying desperately to forget Jason, and doing so by trying to get with any guy she could. Karen wasn't much better though. I would've thought by now that Karen would have realised guys only use her for sex because she is so dumb. Poor girl.

"I should probably go look for my boyfriend." I said to the girl, getting up to leave.

"Okay then. Try not to worry about your friends." She said to me and smiled.

"Thanks. What's your name again?" I asked her, trying not to sound rude.

"Janis Ian." She said with the same smile.

"Cool. See you around Janis." I smiled and waved as I walked. Then I clicked. Regina was spouting some crap one day about her being a lesbian. I hoped to God that she wasn't just trying to come on to me. I shuddered at the thought.

I made my way once again through the crowded house, being groped at by several drunken lads. I kept my eyes on full Aaron-alert to make sure that I couldn't see him. Once again I made my way to the stairs to go look for Jayden. I bloody hoped that he hadn't gone home and left me here. As I approached the stairs, I shoved people out of my way now, getting extremely more and more pissed off by the second. I checked the far bedroom first because I could here a load of lad's voices coming from there. When I peeked through the door, at first I was confused.

I could see Jayden, but it didn't really look like him. They had dressed him up in football gear and around him were all the lads from the football team. I couldn't see his face but all the lads were laughing and chanting stuff. I pushed my way through the door only to see something I really didn't want to.

There was a girl kneeling down in front of Jayden, giving him a blowjob. Another girl was standing next to the other girl and snogging him. I couldn't take the image in. I don't think anyone had seen me; they were all too busy checking out what was going on in front of them. It must have been one of those initiation ceremonies for him making the team. When it sunk in, I rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. I slumped against the door and let out a few heartbroken sobs. Then something odd happened. I stood up, swaying a little due to the alcohol, and yanked the door open.

_Fuck Jayden. _I walked out of the room and back to the one where Jayden was. He was going to get a taste of his own medicine.

As I walked in, I slammed the door against the wall as it opened. Everyone turned to look at me. I must have had the most aggressive face on ever, because a few of the guys stepped back a little bit.

"T-T-Ti!" Jayden stuttered, pushing the girl away from his crotch. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh yeah. I know babes. She wasn't giving you a blowjob and I'm Beyonce. And that fat bastard over there has never eaten a pie in his life!" I screamed at him, pointing at some poor podgy bloke in the corner. "And you!" I pointed to the girl who had been doing the deed, who now looked actually quite frightened, "You, you little slag, you're going to fucking get it!" And I launched my self at her, pulling a huge chunk of her blonde hair out.

"Tiara stop it!" Jayden shouted at me and tried to pull me off of her.

At that point I stopped pulling her hair, punched the girl in the face and turned to Jayden.

"You can have some too if you like?" I spat at him.

He backed off with his palms faced toward me. "Tiara just calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" I screeched. "You cheat on me and expect me to be CALM!"

I picked up some random object and threw it at him. "Well _BABES _two can play at that fucking game. Screw you. I've got some sexy guy waiting downstairs for me." I sauntered past him with all the dignity I had left and went downstairs to find someone to get it on with.

Deep down I knew what I was about to do would be making things a whole lot worse, but I had just been majorly fucked over by a guy I was beginning to fall in love with. And hell no, I was not having that shit.

AHA! I laughed inwardly to myself. Come here motherfucker…

And there he was, standing there, as if he had read my mind. Aaron Samuels.

I sauntered over to him, looking at him right in the eyes. He looked right at me and smirked.

"Upstairs?" He asked, the wolfish grin on his mouth spreading wider and wider.

"You know it." I whispered into his ear, then moving back so he could see me, and I winked at him.

I should have known what I was doing was going to be a big mistake but the anger and the alcohol had taken hold and there was nothing I could so about it.

I'd never felt like this before. So angry I could kill someone… or even betray my best friend.

Man it's complicated to explain. I guess the boundaries of love and hate are more blurred than we all think.


	11. Conscience

_URGH._ I did not want to open my eyes. It felt as if there was a big fat sumo wrestler inside my head jumping up and down. How much had I actually had to drink last night? As I rolled over, trying to find more covers I got stuck. Why couldn't I roll over anymore? Without thinking I opened my eyes.

I gasped. Where the hell was I? I was almost certain I went home last night?

Then I let my mind wander. _The girls disappearing… Jayden's betrayal… Aaron Samuels…_

"SHIT!" I seethed. Sitting bolt upright I knew instantly I need to get the hell out of here. Turning around properly for the first time, I saw him. He was snoozing peacefully on the other side of the bed. Carefully, I eased myself onto the bedroom floor. I felt like a right idiot kneeling down on all fours, crawling around trying to find my clothes. Eventually, I found enough articles to create a 'decent' outfit – my underwear, a shirt and some joggers. I noticed my purse on top of the bedside table and retrieved it. Carefully standing up, I tiptoed over to the corner where my dress was from last night. I shoved it into the purse angrily and tiptoed over to the door. Just as I put my hand on the handle of the door, he stirred in his sleep, sighing and turning over.

_Oh no, oh no! _I wrenched open the door and quickly made my escape. Panicking, I ratched around in my purse to see if I could find my Cell. I only wanted to find out the time…

_30 missed calls_

_17 text messages_

_8:35am_

I sighed and then clicked onto the missed calls list. There were 25 missed calls from Jayden, the absolute front of it! He could go to hell. I deleted those immediately. There three from my mom (Crap!), one from Gretchen and one from Cady.

_Oh no, oh no, oh NO! _I had to stand still for a second because suddenly the sumo wrestler was back dancing in my head. My hand flung up to my mouth as I fought back the bile rising up my throat.

_I'm such a bitch. A horrible nasty bitch! _My inner voice was scalding me already and I fought back big heavy stinging tears. The first thing I had to do was ring my mom. She would be totally freaking out when she woke up about me not coming home, and would most likely keep me locked up for the next month as punishment. _I don't care, _said the voice. _I'd take that a thousand times and be grateful. _

When I reached the hall way on the ground floor of this unfamiliar house I searched for shoes. Not one pair looked like mine.

"Fuck it. I'll go bare foot." I muttered grumpily under my breath. I reached for the front door and carefully closed it behind me.

This must have been the house where the party was actually held. I looked around the front lawn and in a few places there were birds picking at the grass.

"Gross." I whispered to myself as I watched them, eating bits from the puke-strewn lawn.

It was actually quite a beautiful day. The sun was shining, not too hot just yet, being fairly early in the morning. In the distance I could hear a lawnmower, humming happily along with the sounds of birds singing. Looking around me I could see that nobody was about. This fact pleased me because I must have looked like crap. I could feel my hair sticking up in odd places, last nights make up was clagging my eyelashes together, and judging by my outfit; I was pretty sure people would thing I was a tramp.

As I rounded my street I felt a wave of panic wash over me. This would be easy to explain to my mom but to Cady?

I was almost certain she would find out. Aaron wasn't the kid of guy that kept his mouth shut about these sorts of rendezvous. It wasn't even like _he _seduced _me_! It was completely flipped around and now I was the bad guy. I felt suddenly really angry with myself. _Don't you DARE feel sorry for yourself! _My inner voice was loosing its patience with me. The weight of my own hatred made my head droop. The only thing I could concentrate on my feet carrying me closer to my door step. I really couldn't be bothered with my mom shouting at me when I was this hungover and this ashamed of myself.

For god sake, this girl was my only true friend. I would have to go and fuck this right up. It's what I do so well. Fuck everything up.

Then a chilling thought stopped me right in my tracks. Regina.

If she found out all hell would break loose. And lord knows I'd just landed Cady in it too, because if this all came out in the open, Cady would loose it. She wouldn't be able to hide it in front of Regina.

It was simple. I was dead meat. And now, quite possibly Cady was too.

As I stood in front of the mirror on Monday morning I tried to keep calm. The plan was simple: Act as if nothing happened, and flat out deny any accusations involving Aaron. I knew I was a pretty good actress from drama lessons when I was 10. I had been practicing for the remainder of the weekend and I had been so good at doing it, I nearly had myself convinced that I did so did not sleep with Aaron.

_Don't get cocky _My conscience was right there to remind me. Obviously I wasn't being naïve about the situation, just trying to avoid a massive blow up, even though I thoroughly deserved one.

My mom had gone berserk when went home that morning and had told me that I couldn't go to any more parties this month. Which was pretty easy actually, considering the next one that I had been invited to was next month anyway!

Gretchen had offered to give me a ride to school today and as I climbed into her car I should have expected her to want to know all the gossip from the party.

"So? What happened? Anything exciting? Seeing as I was kinda preoccupied." She laughed at the last part, referring to her disappearing with Jason from the party.

"Well," I stalled. I would have to tell them all why I wasn't with Jayden anymore, but I would just have to keep the rest of the details to myself. "I caught Jayden in the 'act' with some girl." I sighed.

To be honest and true, I really was bummed about that part. I was starting too really like the guy and this had all happened because he was too weak to say no to his 'boys' on the football team. A tear welled up in my eye and I turned away from Gretchen. I had no right to cry.

She gasped, "No way! Oh Ti I'm so sorry honey" and she patted my knee.

"No, no I'm fine." I sniffed and got a grip, "Not like I loved him or anything."

This seemed to put her off track, "Yeah, well I know the feeling. Except I love Jason. He just uses and abuses me. I should really stop seeing him, but you know? I love me some Jason!" And she laughed.

While I was mixed up in all the panic about what happened between me and Aaron at the party, I had actually forgotten the real reason for this dilemma. Jayden.

I would be seeing him today and I just didn't think I could handle it. At least I had a genuine reason for being on edge this week.

Gretch pulled up in her usual spot in the parking lot, right next to Regina's car. Regina was already there, leaning against her hood with Karen, in some sort of deep conversation. She threw us a casual wave as we got out of the car and carried on talking. As we walked over she drew the conversation to an end.

"I mean, I just don't know where that boy's head is. Damn it!" She finished, huffing and folding her arms.

"What's up Regina?" Gretchen asked, putting her best 'concerned face' on.

"Oh just Aaron. He hasn't returned any of my calls since that party at the weekend." She said, scanning the people standing around outside school.

This sent a shock down my spine and I had to control my face. _It didn't happen, it didn't happen._

Regina huffed again and then got off of the hood, grabbing her purse and sauntered off in the direction of the front doors. Gretchen and Karen scurried off after, flanking her on either side. I stood and waited a second, scanning the crowd. I could hear a faint dispute taking place on the opposite side of the parking lot. I could hear a girl's voice that I recognised so I walked over.

I stopped just short of the corner, I could already hear the conversation.

"What? Someone else? You're kidding right? _I'm _the _someone_ else! Don't forget you're already in a relationship, _Mr Stud_!" She yelled.

"Regina never knew about us remember? And anyway I'm going to end it with her too. Can't you two see that your just not important anymore? I've fallen deep for some other girl!" He whispered harshly back at her.

_Shit. _I thought. I knew exactly who this was arguing behind the wall.

"Whatever." She sighed, emotion tugging at her voice. "Whoever she is she's an idiot because I seriously don't know what I ever saw in you. You're an asshole Aaron. Go to hell!"

I decided to run in the other direction before she or Aaron got sight of me. This was the last thing I needed.

I slowed down when I neared the corridor to our home room, just making my way though the door when the bell rang. I sat down at my usual spot next to Karen, folded my arms on the desk and put my head down. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
